RoadTripEd
by grenn72
Summary: When Double d's picture perfect girl leaves the culdesac, its up to Ed and Eddy to use the only resource they can to make things right.ROADTRIP! R&R please.
1. The Saga Begins

Disclaimer:

You know, I really doubt that anyone actually reads this stuff, oh well. I don't own Ed, Edd, or Eddy. If I did, the show would have a lot more "questionable content" with the ed boys. Any way, this is my story and I hope you like it, it's my second attempt at my first fan fic, and I really want it to come out right, the first one was dropped due to suckage, so here is a new version. Junk has been removed, revamped, and it is just over all better writen. Please, read and review, but no flames, for they are just plain stupid. To my biggest fans, you know who you are. Much luvs.

The trouble had begun in the seventh grade. Her name was Susanna, and her family moved around a lot. A major science nerd, with a strong minor in the arts, Double d had been taken with her as soon as they met. Double d was never really good at talking to girls in the first place, and with her, it became so much easier to get tongue tied. That was five years ago. Now, the boys had graduated from peach creek high school. They hadn't changed much. They were all taller, all a bit wiser, and still together. The major change had occurred in Ed, who now began to make sense from time to time, which was really creepy.

Ed and Eddy were out in Eddy's garage, working on the old hippy van Eddy had purchased in eleventh grade. Ever since he had taken an automotive repair class in high school, he had been hooked, and now he worked on it every time he was bored or upset. Today it was the latter. A blaring honk emanated from under the hood, where he stood working, causing him to jump, and slam his head into the underside of the hood. Eddy stepped out, holding the sore spot on the top of his head, and walked around to the driver seat of the van. A great big lump of Ed sat in the front seat.

Eddy tapped on the window, a grin befitting the devil himself plastered on his face. "Eddy!" Ed shouted, as if he hadn't expected to see Eddy there. "Ed?" Eddy asked, placing his hand on the window frame. "Yes Eddy?" "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!?" Eddy shouted, the force of his yell nearly blowing Ed out of the drivers seat. "No, um, I was just wondering where Double d has been." Eddy opened his mouth to say something snide, but the comment died on his lips. "Ya know mono brow, I've been wondering the same thing. I haven't seen him in a couple days now, its really starting to bug me."

The two Ed boys walked to their missing counter parts house. Eddy tried the bell, but it went unheaded. Trying the knob, he discovered that the door was unlocked. Quietly entering, the Eds stepped into darkness. Not a single light shined through the gloom of the entry way and living room. "Double d?" Eddy called, the darkness pressing in on them. "Maybe he was taken by vampire zombies, who will suck the blood from his still pulsating brain." Ed suggested, holding a rolled up comic to his lips in fear. "You can be a real creepy guy sometimes, you know that lumpy?" "Yup."

A low tune cam drifting down the hall, carried like a lead weight upon the breeze. Nervously, Ed and Eddy followed it down towards Double d's room. Eddy opened the door and peeked inside. The heavy song ended, and the cd player moved on to a new track.

"How the hell did we end up like this, why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed, and try to turn the tables." A Double d sized lump lay on the bed, underneath the blankets. "Beware, as he may already be a vampire zombie." Eddy rolled his eyes, but was still cautious all the same.

The two tip toed across the room, Ed taking the rear guard, his comic raised above his head, read to strike down the nasty beast that double d may have become. Eddy sat on the bed, next to the lump in the sheets. A soft whimper emerged as he sat down. "Double d? We haven't seen you in a while, and we were staring to worry." a small sob, but no answer. He tapped Ed on the chest. "Yeah, its just not the same out there without you." Ed still held the comic in a defensive position.

The lump on the mattress shifted, and Double d poked his head out from under the covers. His face was ghostly pale, eyes red, bloodshot, and puffy from crying. He sniffed and snuffled, never revealing more than his eyes. "What happened?" Eddy asked. "I told you he was a vampire zombie." Ed whispered "Shut up you ghoul, now, what happened Double d?" "I have had my very soul crushed under the boot heel of life, that's what." he retreated into the safety of the sheets. "Uh, could you be a little more specific?" Eddy asked.

"The one girl who ever got me, the only one I could have been happy with, the only girl for me was right in front of my face, for five damn years," the curse seemed rather odd coming from Double d's lips, "and do I say anything, nooooo, of course not, and now I'll never get the chance." Eddy bit his lower lip. "Wait, who is she, and why is it too late?" "Susanna. You remember, she moved in next door to me." Double d crawled halfway out from under the blankets. "I didn't have the courage to ask her out, and now she's moved, and I'm never going to see her again." Double d sobbed into his hands.

Eddy thought a moment. "She didn't even leave an address or phone number or anything?" Double d pointed to a folded piece of paper on his dresser. "She said I could send her letters their until the end of the summer, at which point she'll be going to live with her grandmother in Germany." Eddy arose, stepping over to the dresser, and unfolded the paper. It was a street address in a small town in California called "Ocean View."

"Look, we've been friends so long, and it kills me to see you like this. Come to my house at noon in two days, and we will have something that is going to make you feel a lot better." "I very much doubt that Eddy." Double d said, then loudly blew his nose into a tissue. "Please Double d?" Ed asked, his lip quivering, his eyes big and watery. "Alright." Double d muttered, that look always managed to break through his defenses. Eddy looked down at Double d. "Remember, noon in two days." "I wont forget Eddy." Double d said, returning to his safe place. Ed and Eddy tore out of Double d's house, running at full speed back to Eddy's. They had a lot of work to do, and not much time to do it in.

Two days passed, and as noon rolled around, Double d was seen walking down the sidewalk towards Eddy's house. In high school, Double d had finally stopped hiding his long raven hair, now he wore it in a lose pony tail sticking out underneath his beanie, his long raven bangs framing his face perfectly. He wore a red button up short sleeve shirt over a black tank top, baggy blue jeans, and a red pair of converse. He looked around as he walked, contemplative of his situation. "At least its nice to be out in the sun again." He approached Eddy's front door, ringing the bell.

The door to the garage opened, Eddy stuck his head out and whistled for Double d. Double d followed in to the garage, where Ed and Eddy stood in front of the van. "Alright guys, what's this surprise?" "Well, notice anything different?" Eddy asked, both he and Ed were grinning. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that the paint on the van had been redone in several spots. "You fixed the van?" "Indeed we have, and look at this. " Eddy pulled the keys out of his shirt pocket. He Opened the passenger door, offering the seat to Double d. Edd climbed up into the shotgun position. The seats had been repaired, the dashboard had been fixed and cleaned, a new stereo was in place, the shag carpet had been replaced with a newer carpet of green fur, and the water bed was full and made.

Eddy jumped in behind the wheel, while Ed clambered in the back. "Eddy, this is lovely." Double d said, running his hands over the dash. "Yeah, well, Ed helped me out, so he deserves some credit too." Ed beamed, leaning in between the two front seats. "Well, this is all great, but I am afraid I cannot see its relevant to my current situation." Eddy and Ed exchanged a quick smile, and Eddy put a hand on Double d's shoulder. "Double d, we are your friends, your best friends, and friends do what is needed to keep each other happy," "And that's what we want for you Double d," Ed interjected, "and if taking you to see the Susanna is going to make you happy, then we're going to do it."

"What?! I cant do that, Mother and Father would never allow that." "Simple," Eddy says with a hint of a smile, "don't tell them. They can't say no if you never ask them."

"I can't Eddy, I would be in so much trouble." "Is she the girl of your dreams or not?" Eddy turned to focus his stare at Double d. "Well, yes, but.." "And you would do anything to get her back?" "Yes but.." Ed leans in close to Double d from between the seats "C'mon Double d, this could be our last chance to have fun before grown up life tears our lives in different directions." Double d tried to think of another excuse, anything to deny this outrageous idea, but the more he thought, the less it seemed like this was a spur of the moment idea, and more like it was something they had to do.

"Alright, I'm in." Double d finally conceded. Ed grabbed him in a tight hug. "But Eddy, what if something happens while we're out there?" "Well, we always have each other." "Fair point, lets go to my house so I may gather supplies." "Alright Double d." Ed shouted, letting go of Double d to bounce around in the back of the van. Eddy inserted the key and started the motor. They vehicle had a strong sound to it. Eddy threw it in reverse and backed out of the garage. With the new wheels, they made it to Double d's house in record time. Running through his house, Double d filled a bag with all his bathroom supplies, plenty of clothes, reading material, c-ds, and his secrete stash of money. He had been saving for awhile now, and it seemed that this had been the reason why. He left a note on the fridge for his parents.

"Mother, Father, I have to leave for a while for personal reasons, I will be safe and responsible, and I promise I will call often. This is something I must do. Please respect my wishes and wish me safe passage. I will check in tonight. Your son, Edward."

Ed and Eddy also gathered their belongings and left notes of a similar nature. Double d made sure they promised to call. Once all were ready, they hit the interstate. The scenery was a blur outside the windows of the car. Double d inserted a Cd into the player and set the volume high. This was it, he could feel it. This was going to be their best adventure ever,

"If there's one thing I hang on to, that gets me through the night"

"I ain't gonna do what I don't want to, I'm gonna live my life"

"Shine like a diamond, rolling with the dice"

"Standing on the edge, show the wind how to fly"

"And if the world gets in my face, I say"

"Have a nice day"

Well, there is my redone copy of chapter one, I hope you all enjoyed. If you didn't get it, the lyrics of the song are what the Cd plays. FYI music plays a huge part of my life and my creativity, so there is going to be plenty of music in my writing, hope you all don't mind. Love to all of you, especially those that review. Chiao! P.S the song is bon jovi have a nice day, but I'm sure most of you knew that.


	2. First Day Out

Disclaimer

Them sexy Ed boys don't belong to me, nor do I ever think they will, but I can still hope. They belong to cartoon network, and god bless them for bringing those sweet boys to my magical talking box. Redone chapter two, once again dedicated to my two biggest fans, I loves you both, and on with the story.

Double d occupied the shotgun seat, the window open, his long ponytail blowing in the wind. He drummed his fingers on the door frame in time to the music. The classic music ended as the track switched. The next song started with vocals and a techno beat. It was a house mix version of poison, sung by a woman.

"your cruel device"

"your blood like ice"

"one look could kill"

"my pain your thrill"

Through this Double d was quietly lip singing towards the window, but when the chorus came, he couldn't help himself.

"I want to love you"

"but I better not touch"

He started quietly singing aloud, nervous to be singing in front of other people. Ed and Eddy looked over at him, both smiling slightly. Double d started to clam up under pressure, when he felt to hands reach around his seat and rub his shoulders. "Come on Double d, you know the words." Ed said through the seat.

"I want to hold you"

"but my sense tell me to stop"

He sang a bit louder, the reassuring hands never leaving his shoulders. He looked nervously over at Eddy, who smiled and bobbed his head to the tune a little. "Go on Double d, sing your heart out." Eddy smiled at those last words.

"I want to kiss you but I want it too much"

"I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison

"your poison running through mu veins

"your poison

"I don't want to break these chains"

By the final chorus of the song, Double d was singing hard and powerful to the track. When it came to an end, Double d was quiet again. "Double d, that was amazing." Ed said, popping up between the two front seats. "Yeah, good on ya sock head." Double d blushed a little. "You really think I was good?" "I think you were great Double d." Eddy said, his eyes only leaving the road to meet with Edd's. "Sing something else Double d!" Ed shouted.

The time passed swiftly, Double d had to retire from singing after a while, now he and Ed lay on the bed in the back reading. Double d had a volume of the encyclopedia of insects propped up on his chest, while Ed read through a new evil Tim comic. Eddy eventually pulled off into a little town for a late lunch. They found an old fashioned diner near the middle of town, and decided to eat there. The Eds stepped in and took sat at a booth in front of a large window advertising a special.

"Eddy, weren't you going to talk to Double d about the promise?" Ed asked, prodding Eddy's shoulder with his index finger. Double d looked back and forth between them, worried that something nefarious might be afoot. "Yeah, Double d, I know that we said this trip was about hooking you up with your dream girl, and it is, but it is so much more than that. This is about us, being together, enjoying ourselves while we still can, so I want you to promise that no matter how mad your parents may or not be, we wont go home until our mission is accomplished. Deal?"

"If it wasn't for you guys, I think I would still be moping around my house, how can I say no?" "Good, also, since this is our grate road trip, we should enjoy it, right?" "I guess so." Double d said with a shrug, taking a sip out of his chocolate shake. "Well, lumpy and I thought it might be nice to take a sort of scenic route, maybe check out some stuff, see the sight ya know." "Sounds fine, as long as we don't take too long, ok?" "Alright." Eddy said. "Wahoo, to our trip." Ed said, holding his glass in the air to toast. "To our trip." Eddy said, rasing his soda glass. "To us." Double d said, the three glasses clinking together.

The road stretched out in front of them forever. It was well after dark when Eddy decided he'd had enough driving for one day. On a sign he saw that the next exit had a hotel. "Is it alright if we go to a hotel for now and continue again tomorrow?" "No problem Eddy." Ed stated, not even looking up from his comic. Eddy took the exit, and found the hotel quick enough. Upon checking in, they hit a small snag. The biggest room they had was only two beds. "Well take it." Eddy told the clerk, using a debit card to pay for the room. "Wow Eddy, that's the first time I have ever seen you spend money on anyone other than yourself." Double d said with a giggle. "Hey! Ok, so you've got a point, but you guys are worth it."

"Where did you get the money for all of this anyway?" Double d asked. "Well, I was saving my pay from part time in the junkyard to try and get an apartment, but I figured this was a better cause." "Eddy, how could you waste that money on some frivolous trip." Eddy received the room key and turned to Double d. "Listen buddy, there are always going to be apartments open somewhere, but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, and I decided you guys were more important." "Aww, thanks Eddy." Ed said, draping an arm around his shoulder and panting a kiss on his cheek. "Ugh, Ed, don't do that." "What, this?" Ed asked, laying another wet one on Eddy. "Yes that, knock it off." Eddy began walking down the hall, Ed and Double d following behind him. "Oh dear Ed, I do believe you found Eddy's weakness, MALE AFFECTION!" Double d said in a horrified tone. "Exploit the weakness Ed." Double d said quietly, as Eddy began to walk a little faster. "Get him." Ed said, and began chasing Eddy, who went into a flat out run for their room.

Eddy found the door, and made it inside, but the other two burst through the door before he had time to close and lock it. Ed grabbed Eddy by he wrists and drug him over to the bed, holding him prisoner. "Your turn Double d." Ed said, holding Eddy so that he couldn't defend himself. "Unfair advantage Ed." Eddy complained. "Oh Eddy, since when did you ever care about playing fair?" Double d asked, crawling across the bed to Eddy. "Since it was me who was at the disadvantage." Eddy said, his voice raising slightly.

"Well, it looks like you lose this time." Double d said, drawing closer. "No, stay back, Noooooooo!" Eddy squealed as Double d kissed him on the forehead. Eddy went limp in Ed's grip. Letting go, Eddy simply flopped over on the bed like a dummy. "You've killed me sir." he said quietly. "Gee Ed, maybe another kiss would revive him, what do you think?" Eddy sat bolt upright and jumped over to the other bed. "No, no more, I don't think I could stand it." Ed and Double d laughed quietly, and while he tried to remain serious, Eddy eventually succumbed to the giggles as well.

It wasn't long after the three Eds finally quit laughing that their neighbors began engaging in some rather noisy night activities. "Oh my." Double d whispered, the loud twang of the bed spring and the moan of lovers casing him to go deep scarlet. "Man." Eddy said, wrinkling his nose at the prospect of having to listen to the noise. "Oh, Eddy, can we go swimming?" Ed asked, bouncing on his bed with excitement. "Did you bring your shorts like I told you too?" Eddy asked, sounding almost motherly. "Yup." "Alright, get changed and we'll go." "Eddy, I didn't bring anything to wear swimming." Double d said. "Its alright sock head, I brought an extra pair in case Ed forgot." Eddy rummaged through his bag, tossing Double d a pair of basketball shorts. "Thanks Eddy."

The pool was indoors, very nice, but not exactly warm. The three arrived to find it completely empty. Double d had his hair pulled up into a doubled up ponytail, Ed wore silver shorts and his hair messy as always, and Eddy looked so strange with his three longer spike of hair limp without their ususal slathering of jell. Ed jumped into the deep end with a cannon ball. Double d sat at the edge of the pool, dragging his feet across the water. "Watcha doing Double d?" Eddy asked from behind. "I'm getting used to the water temperature." "Oh, that's nice." Eddy said. Leaning down, he put his hands on Double d's shoulders and pushed him. Double d sunk to the bottom, coming up coughing and spluttering. "That wasn't funny Eddy." Double d pouted. "Oh, I didn't do it to be funny, I did it to get your narrow ass in the water. Eddy jumped in.

It was like they were kids back at the old pond. The no horse play sign went completely unheaded. All three Eds wanted to see who would win at a splashing contest. Ed won, hands down. After a few hours of messing around, Ed decided to turn in for the night, leaving Double d and Eddy by themselves. "Hey, you want to use the hot tub Double d?" "As a matter of fact, that does sound rather nice." The teens stepped out of the pool and headed over to the hot tub. Eddy was in first, stepping over to the edge seat farthest from the stairs, Double d opting to sit on the stairs. The water was nice, steam rising in curling tendrils around their faces. They talked for a while, idle chit chat, plans for what they might do later in the trip.

"Eddy, I wanted to thank you for taking me on this trip, you have no idea how much it means to me." He sat on one of the steps, hugging his knees to his chest. "It really wouldn't be a trip without you." Edd smiled, his tongue sticking out between his teeth a little. The water was nice, but the problem is that the heat has a tendency to make people sleepy, and that was exactly what it was doing to Double d. His eye lids fluttered, trying to keep himself awake. Eddy stepped out of the water and walked around behind Double d. "Come on, we better turn in before you fall asleep in their."

"I cant get out Eddy, help me." Double d said, his voice dreamy. Eddy reached down, wrapping his arms around Double d's mid section, he hoisted his companion out of the water. Double d fell back against Eddy, barely conscious. His skin was warm and still smiled like himself. Eddy helped him to his feet. "Alright, time to walk Double d." "I'm so tired. Carry me Eddy?" Eddy sighed a little. "Yeah, sure." He lifted Double d up, wrapping DD's arms around is neck, he hurried out and down to their room. Double d changed first, coming out of the bathroom wearing lounge pants and a shirt. Eddy stepped in and changed. By the time he came out, Double d was on the bed opposite Ed, sound asleep. Ed lay spread out on his bed, wearing only his underwear. Eddy decided to bunk with Double d. When he was sure Double d was asleep, he leaned over and kissed him in the cheek. "Sweet dreams buddy, I hope that she makes you happy." Double d shifted in his sleep, and was still. Eddy rolled over and was soon asleep too.

Well, ch. 2 is done, and I think its better than the original version. We will see more chapters soon. The song is poison by Groove Coverage. As it is now 4:54 am on a Sunday night, I will say fair well and goodnight my slash loving friends. May your dreams be of sexy boys.


End file.
